The Only Exception
by BecauseIWantToDream
Summary: Based on the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. I made this songfic cuz i was bored at school.So pls. review I practically failed a quiz just for you guys. flames are welcomed with open arms. Wait can somebody tell me what the heck is FLAMES pls. :


Date Made: Aug. 10, 2010

Date Finished: Aug. 12, 2010

_**The Only Exception**_

Kori went inside her house and greeted her dada and of course as usual he ignored her. She sighed and went up her room.

She threw her bag in the sides, changed her clothes, turned on her radio and laid down her bed. While she was on her bed she started thinking about her life, her friends, her achievements and her…family.

She rolled to her side and came face to face with a picture of her family.

In the picture in the middle was her father carrying her and Ryan on his shoulders. And her mother was in front of her father posing while making a face. And in front all of them was Komi she was lying down making a pose. The picture was taken when they went to a picnic in the park.

But suddenly the smile on her face faded away and was replaced with a sad look.

She remembered the day where in this family broke apart...

"_Myan! I can't deal with this anymore!" said Luan, Kori's mother. "Then what the hell am I suppose to do about that woman!" yelled back Myan, Kori's father._

_In the corner of the stairs three scared children were listening to the argument that was happening between their parents._

"_I am sick of you coming home late drunk and smelling like another woman's perfume! _ _Did you ever for once think about your freaking family? How about the kids? Think about them too will you!" yelled Luan. "Shut up! Shut up ok! Your nothing but a worthless annoying dumb wife!" shouted Myan to a now cowering wife._

_By the staircase the kids were starting to cry. "Guys don't cry I'm sure its just a little argument no biggie I'm sure it'll be over soon" said Komi, the oldest ,who was trying to be strong but failed when more tears started to go out of her now red eyes._

"_But what if they never make up? What will happen to our family?" questioned Ryan, the second oldest of the three._

_By this time Komi was already kneeling down the stairs sobbing loudly._

_Suddenly they heard a scream which was filled with pain and agony. They all looked to see that their mother was kneeling down on the floor raising a hand to her bleeding fore head._

_The eyes of the three siblings widened. Kori felt the urge to stop her father and help her mother. "Guys c'mon we got to stop daddy before he does something to mommy" said Kori as she began to move closer to her dad who was yelling in appropriate things to their mom._

_But Ryan put a hand on her shoulders and she turned around. "Kori" he said with a stern yet sad look on his face."Don't do it just let them be Kori don't do something that will hurt you" continued Ryan._

" _Let go of me Ryan whether I'll get hurt or not I love mom and I will help her so instead of sitting down here crying and sobbing I might as well try to help her I don't want mom to be hurt especially by dad" and with that she got out of Ryan's hold and headed straight to her dad and mom trying to collect all of her strength as she did._

_She went In front of her mom her back facing her hurt mother. She looked up at her dad with watery eyes. All Ryan and Komi could do now was watch._

"_Daddy that's enough! Pls. stop hurting mom! Pls. just stop!" yelled Kori to her furious dad._

"_You worthless Troq! Get out of my way!" yelled Myan. "NO! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH DAD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ABUSE MOM!" yelled Kori._

_Someone put a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she saw her mother smile somewhat sadly. "Kori honey pls. go back to your room I'm alright ok" assured or rather pretended her mother. _

"_No mom you shouldn't let him treat you like this! Dad enough of this! Stop hurting mom! You have no right to hurt her!" yelled Kori._

"_You worthless piece of garbage! You have no right to raise your voice against me!" and with that Myan brushed her out of the way and she was sent crashing into the wall near the staircase unconscious._

_Komi and Ryan rushed to her side and Komi placed Kori's head on her lap and shook her lightly trying to wake her up._

_Kori woke up after a few seconds and started bawling as her, Ryan and Komi saw their father beat their mother mercilessly with punches and kicks. (A/N: uh I'll spare you guys the details on how their mother got beaten up cause you might throw up and never read my stories)_

Kori started crying on her pillow as she remembered that certain day. Then suddenly a new song was playing on her radio which was entitled "The Only Exception by Paramore "

_**When I was younger I saw **_

_**My daddy cry and cursed at the wind**_

_**Broke his own heart and I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it **_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori stood there and watched her dad drink and slouch. Ryan and Komi had decided to runaway. They begged for Kori to come but she was too stubborn to go so she refused._

_XOXOXO_

_**And my momma swore that she would**_

_**Never let herself forget**_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori's mom had just said goodbye with two luggage's in each hand. And she watched as her mother stopped in front of her dad and slaps him hard on the face before entering the taxi cab _

_XOXOXO_

_**And that was the day that I **_

_**Promised I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist**_

_XOXOXO_

"_Come on cutie I know you wanna go out with me I'm irresistible" said Xavier as he started leaning forward Kori._

"_You moron! How many times do I have to tell you NO!" yelled Kori and slapped him straight in the face and walked away leaving a very red and painful hand mark on Xavier's cheek._

_XOXOXO_

_**But darling you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_XOXOXO  
Kori stood by her locker as she sensed someone go near her she turned around and slapped the person thinking it was Xavier. "Ow" said the person. 'Oh dear me I am so sorry I thought you were Xavier" apologized Kori. "It's alright um can you tell me where the math class room is it's my first time here and its sorta my first period oh and by the way I almost forgot I'm Richard" said Richard as he extended his arms for Kori to shake.. "Well then I'm Kori and yes I know where it is it's also my first period" replied Kori as she took her hand away from the shake that just occurred seconds ago. "Hey let me see your schedule" it took Kori a few seconds to compare both their schedules and finally-"yey we have the same schedules looks like we'll be seeing each other a lot" said Kori as her and Richard started walking to their class. "That's great I have a feeling we'll be great friends'_

_XOXOXO_

_**Maybe I know somewhere**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone **_

_**Keep a straight face**_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori was with her friends, Richard, Garfield, Victor, Karen, Rachel, Jenny, Wally, Alaine, Toni, Roy, and Jade, in the mall._

_And right now they were eating at a restaurant named "Sizzling Plate"._

_Richard scooted closer to Kori so that the others wont here what he has to say."Hey Kor can you help me slice my steak cause apparently I can't do it"_

_Kori looked at him in shocked wondering why the heck can't her MALE best friend slice just a steak. "Oh ok? Sure here let me help you" and with that Kori leaned closer to Richard so she can slice the steak. Right now Kori was in front of Richard thus making Richard blush cherry red because of the close very close contact. Richard sniffed Kori's hair and immediately fell in love with the scent of strawberries._

_When they were done they all decided to explore the mall and at this moment they were just walking. Kori's friends were in front of her talking and sometimes arguing about reasons that are so small and pointless they often forget what it was they were fighting about and make truce. While Richard was behind Kori thinking about a certain red head who sliced his steak moments ago._

_Then suddenly out of the blue a shopping bag appeared in Kori's way thus making her trip but Richard caught her just in time and maneuvered his body thus making him receive the floor. They stayed there staring onto each other's eyes for centuries but in real life minutes. They were about to lean forward but sadly a booming voice ruined the moment. "YO! If you two love birds are done PDAing can we please go home now?" yelled Victor causing other people to look at their group and the blushing Richard and Kori. "Vic may I ask what is PDAing?" asked Garfield. " Well you see PDAing is also known as "Public Display of Affection" which also means displaying your affections to each other in public…" Victor kept going on and on on what PDAing means while Richard and Kori blushed the whole trip._

_XOXOXO_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable distance**_

_**And up until now**_

_**I had sworn to myself that I'm**_

_**Content with loneliness**_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori stood by her locker as she watched Richard ,her best friend and famous playboy ward , make out with a new French exchange student. She didn't know why but she felt a big amount of anger and jealousy inside of her and also she also felt like wiping the floor with the girl's face. She slammed her locker and walked away. She walked away with new feelings growing inside her._

_XOXOXO_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**Well you are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori remembered all the moments she had with her best friend, Richard. All the picnics they had with their friends and sometimes they would be alone, the movies they watched, the problems they faced, the humour they went through, the fun they had._

_XOXOXO_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I cant let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know your leaving**_

_**In the morning when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_XOXOXO_

_Kori remembered that Richard was going to another country for better education so she wont see him for years._

_The song was ending…._

_**Ohh**_

_**You are the only exception**_

_Kori thought what life would be without him.._

_**You are the only exception**_

She thought what will happen between them

_**You are the only exception **_

Does she like him?

_**You are the only exception**_

She turned to her bedside table and saw her cell phone. And beside her cell phone was another picture and this time it was an image of all of them in the beach. Her friends and her were enjoying the summer and decided the beach was a perfect spot. In front of all of them were Kori and Richard. His arms were around her shoulders and his other hand was a peace sign. While Kori's head was on his shoulder and like their friends they were both wearing bright smiles on their faces.

_**You are the only exception**_

She looked at her cell phone and the picture again and again her eyes were going from right to left

_**You are the only exception**_

She smiled "I have to tell him that I love him"

_**You are the only exception**_

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her favorite combination and waited for him to pick up.

_**You are the only exception**_

"_hello?"_

"hi dick it's me Kor I have to tell you something very important before you leave"

"_sure what is it?"_

"Richard I-I-I…love…you"

"_Kori I love you too"_

"meet me tomorrow before you leave?"

"_I'm not gonna leave anymore "_

"but why?"

"_the reason was you because I cant concentrate without knowing that I cant be with you"_

"_Kori I love you too much it actually hurts"_

"I love you too Richard and thanks"

And with that Kori said goodbye and dozed off dreaming about her and Richard together….

_**And I'm on my way to believing**_

_**Oh and I'm on my way to believing**_


End file.
